


tasting the ocean

by brightsee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsee/pseuds/brightsee
Summary: Veronica smells like the beach, tastes like the ocean, and brings a calmness to Betty that she wants to drown in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on tumblr first but now on here just for fun. it's a little thing I came up with quickly before work, thought i'd share. you can find me on tumblr at eternityofklaroline.tumblr.com

_ “your lips are like the crashing waves of the sea, _ _  
_ _ and darling, i am dying to drown.” _

_ -k.s. _

 

Betty can’t quite describe the feeling that washes over her when Veronica kisses her. Veronica pulls her in, hands cupping her jaw, and her lips are so soft, so gentle, Betty feels herself give in. She leans into the soft pressure Veronica places against her lips, gasping out of shock. For once, Betty Cooper finds her breath, finds herself, and this calmness washes over her.

It’s like that one time she went to the beach with her family. The ocean had bigger and harsher waves than what she had ever felt before. Polly had pulled her out too far, she was treading the water where her sister was just able to stand on her tippy toes. Betty wanted to go back to shore, anxiety filling her lungs because she was growing tired and the shore seemed too far away. 

And then a wave came and pushed Betty under. She tumbled and twirled against the force, a whooshing sound filling her ears. Then just as the wave passes, it’s quiet and calm, and the anxiety leaves her. Betty feels like she could live under the water forever, if only she was able. It was just so peaceful, a contrast to her destructive household and controlling mother. 

Polly pulls her up, head now above the water and Betty can hear her mother yelling at them to come back in, ruining the fun they were having in the water. Betty wants to go back to that calmness, ducking her head back under the water where nothing exists anymore and chase that feeling. It’s ironic that the only time she’s reminded of that feeling is kissing Veronica. 

And Betty just wants to keep kissing Veronica. 

Her heart is jumping erratically in her chest when Veronica pulls away, her thoughts already racing. Veronica gives her that small and all knowing smile before turning back to Cheryl. Betty can’t tear her eyes away from Veronica, sparing a glimpse at her red lips. She turns back to face Cheryl, covering her mouth to wipe off the smear of lipstick, hiding her smirk when Veronica defends her. 

Everything just feels right and that lasts for all of two seconds. Of course, it all goes to shit, because of course it does, she lives in Riverdale after all. 

Veronica kisses Archie and Betty desperately wishes it was her that was in the closet playing seven minutes in heaven. Not so that she could kiss Archie, because that was so last week and that crush has passed and turned into a more grateful kind of love for the boy next door. No, she’s jealous because she’s the one that’s not kissing Veronica. 

There’s no reason to really be mad at Veronica but she is and she takes her frustration out on her. 

Betty bites back by offering mani-pedi’s to Cheryl, inviting her over to her home afterwards. Cheryl is flirty and Betty’s wondering what she’s doing with someone she despised last week, with Cheryl straddling her lap as she applies lipstick, thumb wiping the corner of her lips. As Betty looks up into Cheryls dark eyes, she can’t help but notice how wrong it all feels. 

And then Jughead kisses her and she pulls back almost immediately. If the possibility of kissing Cheryl, with her soft curves and pouty lips, felt wrong then she feels nothing when she kisses Jughead. These people are not who she wants to kiss, doesn’t want to feel their lips on hers or their hands on her body, she only wants Veronica and that feeling of calmness she brings. 

Betty throws herself into finding Polly, because if she can’t have Veronica then she needs to keep herself busy and distracted. She feels herself falling apart at the edge, her carefully woven together persona fraying. With the stresses of her mother, her sister, Jason Blossom’s murderer on the loose, and everything in between, Betty feels herself come undone. 

And of course it’s Veronica who pieces her back together.

She invites Betty over for a movie night and sleepover, claiming they need a girls night when Archie tries to invite himself. Betty smiles and agrees, not just needing but wanting a night away from it all, and to spend it with Veronica. She tries not to get her hopes up, tries not to think of what this means. They’re just best friends. 

Betty relaxes that night and sinks into the feeling Veronica beside her, a solid presence chasing away any and all of Betty’s demons. She nuzzles down beside Veronica on the leather couch, both clad in their pajamas, settling in for a well deserved cozy night. 

She learns pretty early on in their friendship that Veronica was a touchy person. Her hands were everywhere, always reaching for Betty’s hand or arm, playing with her hair, leaning into her space. Betty never pushed her away because it felt nice, and she ached for Veronica’s touch. 

So she lets herself lean against Veronica, resting her head on her shoulder and the feel of her pajama top against her cheek. Veronica sinks into the couch, hand reaching for Betty’s and intertwining their fingers. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

It’s a scary movie, so when the music grows slow, Betty turns her head into Veronica’s neck and closes her eyes. She can smell her perfume, fancy but not the stereotypical Chanel Number Five, she smells like the beach and Betty soaks it all in, remembering that day at the ocean when she almost drowned. 

Veronica’s skin is so soft and it smells so good, Betty can’t help herself. She places a kiss, the softest peck on Veronica’s neck, breathing her in before pulling away. Veronica is looking down at her, eyes dark and a series of conflicting emotions in place. 

“What was that for?”

Betty gives her a half shrug. She’s not really sure herself. Only that every time she’s near Veronica she wants to kiss her, wants to taste those lips, and forget about the world for a second. Because Veronica has that power over Betty, that weakness that she’s not willing to fight. 

“I wanted to,” she ends up saying, knowing the truth would come out eventually. “You make everything quieter.”

“Yeah?” Veronica smiles, understanding everything Betty doesn’t say.  

“Yeah,” she replies, raising her head causing their noses to gently brush against each others.   

Veronica closes the distance between them, capturing Betty’s lips with hers. She smells the ocean, waves crashing over her, but there’s no fear of drowning this time because Betty wants to drown. She wants the calmness that ensues, wants to engulf herself with everything that is  _ Veronica.  _


End file.
